


Elysium

by queseraaa



Series: Two is Company, Three's a Crowd [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: "Oh! Good evening, welcome to the Elysium!" The young man greets them cheerfully.





	

_Drip drop, drip drop._

The tunnel is dark and slippery. Due to the heavy downpour, rainwater is still streaming from the sewage, causing droplets of water to fall on the ground.

Though it is just water, it is enough to cause shivers down Jaehwan and Wonsik's spine.  
  
"We better make it out alive, otherwise you better be prepared to be haunted by me even when we are both dead." Wonsik blames Jaehwan for the series of unfortunate events.  
  
Jaehwan begs to differ, "Oh come on, isn't this adventurous? We wanted to wander on our own and have an adventure. Now that we are really lost makes the whole trip even more exciting!"  
  
"I can't believe you think this is fun," he mimics the action of the apostrophes when he says "fun" to show his sarcasm.  
  
"First we took the wrong bus and then we missed the train. The last thing we need is to get lost at some secluded village, which, we did. Just in case you didn't realize how dire the situation is. Just look at us! We are in a freaking tunnel which God knows where it leads to!" Finally losing his patience, Wonsik raises his voice a tad too loud and the echo of his words fill the entire tunnel.  
  
Just then, Jaehwan spots an exit. "Hey! There is an exit there! See? I told you we will be fine. Come on, let's get out of here so we can get back to civilization again."  
  
Wonsik can't help but to smile a little after confirming the exit. It has been a long day and he is exhausted and famished. He hopes there is a backpacker hostel or sort located near the exit so he can call it a day.  
  
Upon their exit, Wonsik can't believe his luck. A small backpacker hostel is just right in front of them.  
  
"Woah, I can't believe a hostel is situated here, looks like our bad luck is gone." Wonsik exclaimed.  
  
"I know right. I told you things will be fine, come on, let's ask if they have a room available."    
  
The hostel is brightly lit and there was a young man manning the reception. No, more like a counter.  
  
"Oh! Good evening, welcome to the Elysium!" The young man greets them cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, is there a room available? We had a long day and really want to get some rest." Wonsik asks.  
  
The young man presses a few keys on the keyboard before replying, "Ah, looks like it is all meant to be. The rooms are mostly occupied but we have one room left."

"Omg that's so great, we will take it!" While Wonsik says it hurriedly and did not notice that Jaehwan, who is beside him, is slightly tensed.  
  
"Sure, I just need your passport, both of yours, for registration. Since you had a long day, why don't you proceed to your room first? I will pass you your passports once i am done with the procedure?" The young man smiles brightly.

His exhaustion is wearing him down, so Wonsik takes out both their passports without any hesitation.  
  
"Great! Here's your room key for Room 4. It is located at second level. Take the stairs, turn right and walk straight. Your room is located at the corner."  
  
Wonsik takes the keys and looks at Jaehwan, who has been silent ever since they entered the hostel. Wonsik scans Jaehwan's face to see if there is anything wrong because he hasn't spoke a single word and boy, something is definitely wrong when Jaehwan is quiet.  
  
Jaehwan remains silent and gives a tight smile, as if to reassure nothing is wrong.  
  
"I will be up shortly to pass you your passports and some refreshments. It is on the house. Welcome to Elysium once again! I'm Hakyeon." Both men turn to Hakyeon when he speaks and they thank him before going up to the second level.  
  
The second level is also brightly lit. In fact, a little too bright.  
  
The duo exchange glances, as if they are thinking of the same thing - something feels amiss.  
  
However, they can't pinpoint what is odd and they are too tired to figure it out.  
  
As instructed by Hakyeon, they manage to locate their room easily. "Finally, we can rest." Wonsik says as they enter the room.  
  
What they didn't realize is that the other doors on level two are actually painted on and there is only one room on the entire level, in fact, in the entire hostel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> I hope you enjoy what you read. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and feedback :)


End file.
